


love, lalala

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [39]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk doesn’t know what he thinks about threesomes; or, as it turns out, what Baekhyun thinks about threesomes involving him. (Frat AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	love, lalala

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in spring 2014, aka during the next full-length Baekhyun/Hyuk installment of Frat AU, which covers their first semester as an official couple. This does spoil one particular event in that upcoming story, and has a spoiler or two about the upcoming full-length Ravi & Tao fic as well. These are pretty small spoilers, but I thought I'd mention it just in case.

Sanghyuk’s thoughts almost always wander to Baekhyun, but today it’s a little different. He can’t stop mentally replaying the events of the night before—running into Taemin and Jongin already hooking up in the science building, then fucking Baekhyun next to them. Kissing Jongin.

Sanghyuk keeps thinking about the kiss. He hadn’t cared one way or the other, aside from noticing how nice Jongin’s lips felt. He’s sure Baekhyun had liked watching it, though, judging from how Baekhyun’s been even handsier than usual ever since.

Baekhyun slept with Taemin and Jongin before. Sanghyuk had seen them all heading up stairs together a few times last year, and there’s still occasional talk about it in the house, though these days if anyone brings it up while Sanghyuk’s in earshot they give him apologetic looks and change the subject.

He’s not sure why. It’s simple for him: if Baekhyun still wanted someone else, he wouldn’t be dating Sanghyuk.

All the same, last night’s run-in with Taemin and Jongin makes Sanghyuk wonder: is that something would Baekhyun want to do again, with them or with someone else? Is that something he wants to have happen again?

He’s never really thought about having a threesome, but he knows two people who actually have. Hongbin may be his best friend, but he’s Hongbin: Sanghyuk already knows that if he tries to ask him anything it’ll just become one of the most awkward conversations of their lives. That leaves Wonshik. 

He and Sanghyuk had made plans to have dinner together that night, so Sanghyuk decides that there’s no better time to ask.

“Wonshik?” he begins as soon as the waitress drops off their drinks and whisks away.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you and Tao have a threesome?”

Wonshik nearly spits out his mouthful of soda, and it takes a few seconds for him to stop coughing long enough to say, “ _Jesus_ , Hyuk.”

“You said I could ask you anything!” Sanghyuk reminds him unrepentantly.

After Wonshik’s calmed down, he pins Sanghyuk with a concerned look. “Did Baekhyun ask you for one already?”

“No. I’m trying to decide if I should ask him about it.”

Wonshik shakes his head. “I wouldn’t.”

“So why did you and Tao do it?” Sanghyuk asks again, taking a sip of his drink as he waits for Wonshik’s answer. It’s just recently that he’s felt like he can talk to Wonshik about Zitao again. Wonshik had taken the breakup pretty hard, especially since Zitao had started dating someone else so fast, but lately it seems like he’s gotten over it.

Wonshik sighs but answers him: “I knew Tao wanted one. I thought it would be okay if it was with someone we knew.”

“So that’s why you asked Hongbin?”

“Yeah and it was a _bad idea_.”

“What if it’s not a bad idea for me? I just have to pick someone we’re both only friends with.”

“We were just friends with Hongbin,” Wonshik protests, though when Sanghyuk stares him down Wonshik can’t hold his gaze.

 

 

Baekhyun should be working on a big upcoming paper for his Consumer Behavior class, but instead Baekhyun had tackled Sanghyuk onto his bed almost as soon as he’d gotten there, though so far all they’ve done is make out. Sanghyuk briefly considers reminding Baekhyun about his deadline, then dismisses the thought in favor of kissing him again. Baekhyun will make it. He always does.

For now he kisses his way down Sanghyuk’s neck, humming in satisfaction as he mouths over a mark he’d left on Sanghyuk’s collarbone the night before. It reminds Sanghyuk of what else had happened last night, and what he’s been wanting to ask Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun?” he murmurs, absently stroking his hair as Baekhyun sucks a kiss over his pulse point.

“Hmm?”

“If you wanted us to hook up with someone, who would it be?”

Baekhyun’s head jerks up and he stares at Sanghyuk in bewilderment. “What?”

“Like for a threesome,” Sanghyuk elaborates, his brow creasing in confusion. Of all the reactions he’d been expecting his normally salacious boyfriend to have, this wasn’t one of them.

Baekhyun’s expression darkens, his hands tightening on Sanghyuk’s hips. “You want one? Why?”

Sanghyuk stares blankly at him, everything suddenly falling into place. He had thought that all of Baekhyun’s extra attention was because of yesterday. It is, he realizes now, but not in the way he’d thought. Baekhyun’s been _reclaiming_ him.

“Are you jealous?” Sanghyuk asks in disbelief.

“ _No_ ,” Baekhyun insists, even though Sanghyuk can see his jaw tighten.

“You _are_ jealous.”

“No I’m not. I just don’t think you’re ready.”

Sanghyuk grins, enjoying himself. It’s not often he sees Baekhyun this wrong-footed. “When will I be?”

“You’ll need to work up to it,” Baekhyun tells him firmly. “For a _long_ time.”

“And you’ll help me get there, right?” Sanghyuk teases, though he’s not entirely merciless; he noses in and starts kissing along Baekhyun’s jawline, slipping one hand under Baekhyun’s shirt again to rub circles against his stomach. Honestly, he’s relieved that it’s worked out this way. He probably would have gone along with a threesome, if only for the experience, but there’s only one person he really wants.

Baekhyun sighs, threading his hand in Sanghyuk’s hair. “If you’re lucky. And very good.”

Sanghyuk laughs. “Not very bad?”

“That, too,” Baekhyun assures him, just before he tugs Sanghyuk up and kisses him again, with more bite than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of this year's holiday ficlet requests fills.
> 
> Thank you to E for betaing! And thank you so much to all of you who have been reading my works this year. I hope you've enjoyed them, and that you will enjoy these. ♥ Happy Holidays!!


End file.
